It's you
by That wont stop the rain
Summary: A fluffy naley love story
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I dont own One Tree Hill and I don't own the characters. The song in this chapter is called "Collide" from Howie Day, I don't own it!

"Im gonna miss you" Nathan said lifting up his head staring straight into haley's eyes. He could feel his voice starting to break, he couldn't keep putting on his brave face, the "everything's going to be okay" face because deep down they both knew it wasn't going to be okay nor easy. He couldn't keep pretending, he wasn't going to keep pretending.  
"It doesn't have to be like thia, it shouldn't" Haley said speaking with a growing knot on her throat.  
Nathan leaned in closer to Haley and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist while haley burried her face in Nathan's chest.  
"I wish we could stay here in this bed forever, just the two of us" Haley whispered.  
"Haley..."  
"I don't want to loose you" Haley said, teary eyed.  
Nathan could feel his body temperature rising up. All of Haley's words were sinking in and Nathan couldn't see clearly because his eyes were filling up with tears. He wanted to say something but he knew that nothing would change the situation. He wanted to make the love of his life feel better but nothing came out of his mouth, it was like he was drowning in hopelessness. He opened his mouth to try and say something but as soon as he did he felt a warm teardrop fall down.  
Haley felt something touch her forehead and she looked up and knew exactly what it was, it was water. It was a teardrop, it was sadness.  
"I'm not strong enough for this" Nathan said as two more teardrops rolled down his cheek. "I'm really sorry Hales" Nathan said tucking a strand of her soft-almondy smelling hair behind her ear.  
Haley grabbed Nathan's face and pulled it closer to her's, making their foreheads touch.  
"I love you Hales" Nathan whispered and leaned in for a soft kiss. He could feel Haley's lips quivering and her tears on his cheek which was already humid because of his tears. They poured their hearts out in that kiss, knowing that they were gonna fight like hell to make it through what was coming.  
"Always" Haley whispered right after the kiss ended.  
"And forever" Nathan completed, holding haley in his arms scared about what was going to happen.

Haley stepped out of the stage feeling like all of her world was coming down because now, when she played and singed, she didn't feel the thrill she used to and that scared her to death. Did she make a mistake parting from Nathan to pursue her music career? Did it all still make sense without him in her world anymore? Those were questions that were constantly floating around her mind all day, every day, everywhere and she could never answer them. Nathan was the love of her life, she knew that she wouldn't find anyone like him and nothing, no one, not even her music was going to replace the void she felt in her heart. She couldn't take it anymore but she couldn't just quit on her music. It would all be better if he was here, Haley thought.

Nathan opened the door to his apartment, threw his stuff in the floor along with the keys and hurried up to turn on the tv. He was anxious and he had had a bad day. He played badly on the court while everyone was counting on him but he couldn't care less about that right now. Only one thing had been in his mind all day. Haley. She was on live tonight and as much as it hurted him to see her, he couldn't wait to see her playing her music, being happy, living her dream. In the end, all he ever wanted was for her to be happy, she deserved to be happy. As he waited for her to perform, Nathan started shaking, his palms became sweaty and a big smile took over his face almost instantly as he watched Haley making an entrance to the stage. She looked breathtaking, Nate thought.  
Nathan's heart was racing, he could practically hear it. Haley sat down with her guitar and started singing.

"The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind"

Haley finished her cover and Nathan noticed that she wasn't smiling and she didn't have that glow in her eyes that she used to have when she sang for him. Nathan felt like he'd been stabbed as he thought of her not being happy. He tried swallowing the huge lump that grew in his throat while he listened to the lyrics of the song she sang. He could relate to the song on so many ways. He was happy for Haley but seriously, who was he kidding? His life has been a mess since she left and playing basquetball didn't mean anything without her with him. He felt empty, he couldn't sleep well anymore. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night hoping she was right beside him but then he would open his eyes and find himself alone, when that happened he would stare at the ceiling waiting for all of his tears to fall down alone, this usually didn't work so he ended up crying himself to sleep.  
"This is wrong. We made a mistake" Nate thought.  
"What have we done" Nathan said out loud watching a sad Haley live on national TV walking out of the stage.

THANK YOU THANK YOU for reading, seriously, its not my best work but I hope you enjoy it, I have a greeat story planned out for this fic! Im really excited, so really thanks for reading and your thoughts would really motivate me to keep writing so feel free to post some!


	2. Author s note

I wrote an M rated fanfic and I don´t know if I should post it. Please let me know if you want to read it.

thanks 3


End file.
